


Card Sharks

by yellow_canary



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby shark, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pizza, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Brain, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Jo Plays Uno with Zola and Ellis then calls up Alex over because they’re both card sharks and she’s losing badly.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Card Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely not inspired by all the times I played UNO with the kids I work with. Also posted today because we need some fluff.

“Hey Alex, can you come here for a sec?” Jo called to him as Alex looked up from where he was putting the frozen pizzas in the oven.

They were over at Meredith’s for the night, babysitting the kids so she and Hayes could have a date night. Alex and Jo loved Zola, Bailey, and Ellis and they never passed up a chance to spend time with them. Now with a baby of their own on the way they took every opportunity they could get to flex their parenting skills.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alex asked, walking into the living room and wiping off his hands on the towel he had grabbed from the oven handle. 

Ellis and Zola were giggling to each other as they held up their Uno cards and Jo looked frustrated as she rubbed her large belly. The three girls were sitting around the coffee table with Ellis and Zola on one side while Jo sat with her back against the couch. There was a small pile of candy in the middle of the table, the majority of which had gone to Zola and Ellis with Jo only having a few pieces. 

“I’m losing,” Jo whispered as she beckoned him over to sit next to her. “They’re a pair of card sharks and they’re taking me for all I got.” 

“It’s Uno, not Texas Hold ‘em?” Alex said, looking down at them as Zola and Ellis’s giggles got louder. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the few cards Ellis and Zola had versus the large pile Jo had and she just glared at him.

“Just help me, please,” Jo begged, looking up at him with a pair of puppy dog eyes that he could never resist.

“Alright, I’ll help you out,” Alex said as he sat down next to her. “Ellis and Zola, why don’t you two combine your cards and form a team.”

“But that’s not fair. Why do we have to combine cards?” Zola protested as Ellis nodded in agreement, her little blonde curls falling into her face.

“Because you two are clearly already teaming up to kick your Aunt Jo’s ass,” Alex said, the last word slipping off his tongue.

“Don’t repeat that last word,” Jo said to the girls before glaring at Alex and slapping his chest.

“Unless you’d like to start over from the beginning?” Alex asked as he put one arm around Jo’s shoulders and the other on her belly as he felt the baby kick against his hand.

“Fine,” Zola agreed, as she pooled her cards with Ellis’s.

Alex looked over Jo’s cards and formed a strategy. He wasn’t sure if he could help her win, but he could at least make the loss sting a little less this time around. Jo put her hand over his on her belly as their baby kicked against their hands again. The baby was constantly kicking in Jo’s belly, especially when they heard their parent’s voices. 

Then Alex looked up and realized someone was missing. “Where’s Bailey?” 

“I’m pooping,” Bailey yelled from the bathroom in the hall. 

Jo, Ellis, and Alex chuckled while Zola rolled her eyes. “Alright bud, you can join us when you get back.”

As Alex began to play with Jo, it became apparent that Ellis and Zola were indeed a pair of card sharks. They stole wild cards from right under Jo’s nose when she wasn’t paying attention and hid extra cards on their laps to make it seem like they didn’t have as many. Alex quickly caught on to their deception and soon they were all playing a fair game. The five of them played a few rounds while the pizzas cooked, and Alex was able to help Jo win a few times. Once the timer went off, the kids dropped everything and rushed over to the kitchen, eager to eat.

“Thanks for helping me out,” Jo said after Alex pulled her up. She leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked into the kitchen. “This brain fog has just been so bad recently. I don’t know if it’s just my pregnancy or what, but I appreciate how you’ve been helping me out the past few days. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed.” 

“You’re welcome,” Alex said kissing her cheek and wrapping one arm around her waist before putting the other on her belly. It was his default place ever since she got pregnant as he enjoyed holding both her and their baby. “We’re a team and I’ll always help you, especially when we are dealing with nine-year-old and five-year-old card sharks.”

Jo smiled as she tilted her chin up to kiss him and pulling back when they felt the baby squirm in her belly. “Soon we’ll have a baby card shark of our own.”

“Oh Google, play the Baby Shark song,” Ellis said catching their words.

“No,” both Jo and Alex protested, but not before the ridiculous song started playing through the speakers and all the kids started dancing. 

The three kids were having so much fun singing and dancing to the song that Jo and Alex just let it play as they got out the plates and drinks. 

“We are never letting our kids listen to this song,” Jo whispered to him through gritted teeth as she smiled at Ellis who grabbed her hand and twirled around. 

“Oh hell no,” Alex agreed, but grabbed her hand and pulled her in to dance.

Jo laughed and she put her hand on Alex’s shoulder as they danced around the kitchen. The annoying song changed to another kid’s song that was slightly less annoying, as they all continued to dance around the room and sing along, while the pizza cooled on the counter.


End file.
